


Highwater

by cozynajaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jisung hates the beach, Jisung is shy & awkward and jaemin is very flirty, Lots of kissing, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Near death experience of major character, Student Park Jisung, Surfer Na Jaemin, walks along the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozynajaemin/pseuds/cozynajaemin
Summary: Surfer Jaemin and marine biologist student Jisung, wherein Jisung sees Jaemin surfing in the ocean most evenings (should the waves allow) and is nearly convinced that mermaids are real because there’s no way a regular person should be able to ride the waves that well, it’s just not fair.





	Highwater

Jisung grumbled underneath his breath as he packed up his backpack again. He hated the beach, but he loved the ocean animals. All he wanted to do was work in an oceanarium and take care of the animals brought there. The sand at the beach was too much of a nuisance. It got in his shoes and it felt like he could never get off his skin. Unfortunately, it was a required part of his course to observe and report on the sea life near the shore in their natural habitat. 

He pulled on a pullover, with his board shorts and his slides that he would take off at the pier. He walked the few blocks from his dorm down to the pier. He grew more irritable with each step that took him closer to the sand. He sighed as he stopped on the edge of the pier towards the steps that would take him to the beach. He rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes, muttering about the ‘stupid fucking sand’ as he walked down the stairs, his toes slightly dipping in the sand with each step. 

He sat a towel down on a rock and put his backpack on it before pulling out his camera and walking towards the water to get as close as he could without disturbing the beautiful animals that reside in the ocean. He lined up his camera, zooming in and snapping as many pictures as possible. He couldn’t help but smile at the small fish that zoomed past him. 

“Don’t drop your camera,” a voice said from behind him.

Jisung jumped, nearly dropping his camera. He whipped his head around to see a boy in a surfing shirt and the same pair of board shorts he was wearing. The surfer smiled at Jisung, “I said don’t drop it,” he chuckled, before taking his board further into the water. Jisung found himself smiling and his cheeks heating up. Jisung could hear Renjun’s voice teasing him for letting every boy with a pretty smile make his heart race. 

He watched the surfer lay down on the board and paddle out further. Eventually, the boy saw a wave and paddled faster, before hoisting himself to stand on the board, and ride the wave. Jisung couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The way he smoothly surfed on the wild wave was incredible. He had never seen anything like it. 

Jisung walked out of the water, sitting down on the rock with his backpack, continuing to watch Jaemin surf. He watched the way Jaemin rode the wave, to the way he sat down on the board waiting for the next good wave, to the way he hoisted himself to stand on the board again. Jisung had never watched anyone surf before, it was beautiful. 

Jisung watched as Jaemin began paddling back, before standing and tucking his board underneath his arm and jogging towards the shore. Jaemin shook his hair out, running his hands through the waves caused by the salty water. He looked over at Jisung, making eye contact. Jaemin winked at Jisung and shouted, “If you like watching me surf that much; come see my competition tomorrow!”

Jisung felt his ears burning and he nodded timidly. 

“It’s at three in the afternoon!” Jaemin shouted, and Jisung could see his bright smile, even from that far away. 

Jisung nodded again and watched Jaemin jog away from the beach and down the pier. Jisung finally was able to make himself leave the beach. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Renjun shouted when he opened the door to their dorm, “You were supposed to back three hours ago, and you haven’t been answering your phone! I was worried sick!”

Jisung smiled awkwardly, “I ended up just hanging out there.”

“You hate the beach though,” Renjun raised his eyebrow. 

“There was a cute boy surfing and I decided to watch,” Jisung looked down at his feet.

“You useless gay,” Renjun flicked his forehead, “You had me all worried about you because you saw a cute boy.”

“Awe you care about me,” Jisung smiled.

“As if,” Renjun said, “You pay half the dorm price. I need you alive.”

“Sure,” Jisung smiled. 

“So who was this boy?” Renjun asked.

Jisung shrugged, “I didn’t ask his name. I didn’t even talk to him.” 

“I’m ashamed,” Renjun shook his head. 

“He talked to me,” Jisung sneered.

“Yet you didn’t talk to him back. You went and ruined your chance already,” Renjun replied.

“He invited me to watch him surf,” Jisung smiled, “So ha.”

“Did he really?” Renjun crossed his arms.

“Yes, he did. He caught me staring at him and told me to come to watch him surf if I liked watching so much,” Jisung’s voice got quieter as he realized what he just admitted, “Please don’t make fun of me.”

“I see how embarrassed you are so I won’t, for now. Are you going to watch him though?” Renjun asked.

“How embarrassing would it be if I say yes?” Jisung asked.

“Very,” Renjun teased, “You’re already whipped and you just met this guy today.”

“Go with me?” Jisung smiled awkwardly again. 

“Why would I do that?” Renjun rolled his eyes.

“Because you love me,” Jisung nudged him. 

“No, I don’t,” Renjun chuckled, “but fine, I’ll go. When is it?” 

“Tomorrow at three,” Jisung clasped his hands together.

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows, “I’m spending the day with Jeno.”

Jisung pouted.

“Fine, fine,” Renjun sighed, “I’ll move it to Sunday.”

Jisung jumped, “Yay! Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you’re welcome,” Renjun muttered but smiled.

 

Jisung dragged Renjun to the same rock he sat at yesterday to watch the boy surf. 

“That’s him,” Jisung pointed out as they got settled.

“He’s cute,” Renjun smiled.

“Back off,” Jisung scoffed.

“Chill, I’m not trying to make a move on your man,” Renjun chuckled, “What’s his name?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung answered. 

Renjun sighed, “This is so sad.”

“Leave me alone,” Jisung whined.

Renjun looked to the side and saw a boy with golden skin standing near Jisung’s surfer, “I will,” Renjun said, getting up.

“What?” Jisung asked.

“I’ll be back,” Renjun ruffled his hair, “I’m going to get us some drinks and a burger from the stand.”

“Okay,” Jisung smiled, “No mustard or lettuce.”

“I know what to do,” Renjun replied. 

“Up next, our star surfer from this very town, Na Jaemin!” an announcer’s voice rang through the speakers, interrupting the music.

Jisung looked up to see the surfer that invited him. “Na Jaemin,” he let the name roll off his tongue, “Pretty.”

Jisung watched Jaemin do what he did so naturally and perfectly yesterday. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The way Jaemin balanced on the board, swerving when he needed to in order to stay upright on the board, the way he sat back down and wiggled his legs, waiting for the next wave to come through. 

“Drink and burger,” Renjun sat down next to him.

“Shut up,” Jisung replied, his eyes never leaving Jaemin’s form.

“Oh,” Renjun realized who was on the water, “Well when you’re done staring, there’s your drink and burger.”

Jisung leaned forward, all of his attention on the boy. Jisung’s mouth dropped open when Jaemin drug his hand through the water then grabbed the board and flipped on the wave with his board and landed perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers, Jisung doing the same. 

“He’s not human,” Jisung breathed out in awe, “He has to be a mermaid. There’s no way any normal person can handle the water that well, oh my goodness. He is incredible. Absolutely marvelous. Otherworldly.”

“Slow down there buddy,” Renjun asked, “He is just really talented.”

“He’s phenomenal,” Jisung swooned.

“Yes, he is.” Renjun replied the pointed to the judges holding up three tens, “and I think he just won.”

“He deserves it,” Jisung sighed.

“You little lovesick teenager,” Renjun rolled his eyes, “You’re embarrassing.”

“Hey,” Jisung pouted.

“Just being honest,” Renjun laughed, “It’s very true.”

“Tell me you don’t agree that he was wonderful,” Jisung crossed his arms.

“I agree that he was. I’m just not swooning over it and looking like a lovesick fool,” Renjun teased. 

“Fair point,” Jisung resigned. 

 

Jaemin wasn’t sure if he should be weirded out or flattered by the boy that came to watch him surf every day. It was a sweet sentiment, but it was concerning since the kid just watched and never said anything. Jaemin tried to ignore him as he continued to surf; he was used to eyes being on him. Something about this boy was different though, Jaemin felt himself wanting to show off even more and impress the photographer with the awkward smile and cute nose. 

Jaemin ended his practice for the day, making his way back to shore. He shook his hair out and ran his fingers through it, removing some of the tangles. He winked at Jisung again, noticing the way the boy slowly turned up his lips and looked down. Jaemin could imagine the way the boy’s face heated up whenever Jaemin looked his way. 

Jaemin slipped on his Chacos quickly, walking down the pier with his board still under his arm. He propped it up against the wall of the large pseudo-wooden shack. 

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck smiled holding a basket of fries, “How were the waves?”

“Really good,” Jaemin smiled, “I’m starving though.”

Donghyuck sat the fries down at the table of the young couple who were sitting in one of the booths. “Yeah, yeah, you always are,” Donghyuck replied, “I’ll put your order in and bring you some rolls.” 

“Thank you,” Jaemin smiled, sliding into the booth, putting his towel underneath him, “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Donghyuck smiled. 

Donghyuck brought Jaemin a basket of rolls, sitting in the booth. 

“When do you get off?” Jaemin asked. 

“In an hour,” Donghyuck answered, “but go ahead and go home. I’m meeting up with someone after my shift.”

“Ooh,” Jaemin smirked, “Does Mr. Lee know?”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck blushed, “It’s not like that anyways. We’re just hanging out.”

“Oh boo,” Jaemin frowned. 

 

Jaemin was incredibly worried about the boy watching him, he was wearing shorts and a tee shirt, and with the storm coming, it was incredibly cool that day. Jaemin saw him shiver. He thought about telling him to go home, but Jaemin really needed to get on the water before the storm hit. 

Jaemin cut his practice an hour short. He noticed the boy putting away his camera and sighed in relief that he was going home. Jaemin went to put on his Chacos and saw Donghyuck jogging down the pier towards him.

“The shack is closing early with the storm coming, so I brought your food to you. I know you’re starving,” Donghyuck handed him the bag of food, taking the surfboard underneath his own arm. 

“Thank you,” Jaemin smiled widely, “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Donghyuck replied, smiling smugly.

“Oh, by the way,” Jaemin said suddenly, “Behind me; that’s the kid that keeps watching me surf.”

“Oh! That’s Jisung, he’s a marine biologist student too and Renjun’s roommate. He’s just there to observe the sea life,” Donghyuck told him.

“No, he really does watch me. He deadass stares at me the whole time I’m surfing. Do I look like a fish to you?” Jaemin folded his arms.

“Do you want me to answer that honestly?” Donghyuck raised his eyebrow.   
“You know what? No. That’s okay,” Jaemin chuckled. 

Donghyuck took a fry from Jaemin’s bag before slinging his arm around Jaemin, not minding the wet surf shirt, “Let’s get home before the storm starts.” 

“Sounds good,” Jaemin replied.

Jaemin turned around to look at Jisung again. He saw Jisung packing up his bag with a frown on his face. Jaemin turned back to Donghyuck, “He’s kind of cute.”

“Jisung?” Donghyuck asked. 

“No, the dolphin I saw and befriended today,” Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Funny,” Donghyuck scoffed, “I wouldn’t put it past you though. Yeah, he is, not my type though.”

“That’s because your type is short and artsy, and has a name that starts in R and ends in enjun,” Jaemin laughed.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck blushed.

Jaemin chuckled and shook his head, turning his head to where he last saw Jisung, but Jisung was gone. 

“Quit doing that wistful, longing look at where he was,” Donghyuck shoved Jaemin, “If he actually does stare at you, then you already know he’s interested. Just talk to him next time.”

“Already planning on it,” Jaemin shoved him back, kicking sand towards Donghyuck’s legs.

“You flirty little bastard,” Donghyuck laughed, kicking sand back. 

“That’s me,” Jaemin laughed. 

“I hate you,” Donghyuck chuckled.

“Feeling’s mutual, dude,” Jaemin took a bite of the french fries in the bag. 

 

“So he has a boyfriend,” Jisung pouted as his shoulder’s dropped. 

“Are you sure?” Renjun asked.

“Of course I’m sure,” Jisung frowned, “I should’ve known. He’s too pretty to not have one. He’s perfect. Who wouldn’t like him? I’m such an idiot.”

“Before you jump to conclusions, who was this other boy and what exactly were they doing?”

“Donghyuck, the incredibly smart one in my major. He brought Jaemin food and then they started walking together and Donghyuck put his arm around Jaemin,” Jisung explained.

Renjun burst out laughing.

“Hey, it’s not funny,” Jisung huffed, “I’m sad.”

“Donghyuck isn’t his boyfriend,” Renjun laughed again.

“Wait, what? How do you know?” Jisung asked.

“Donghyuck and I are,” Renjun paused, searching for the right word, “talking.”

Jisung dropped his mouth open, “What?”

“Yeah,” Renjun nodded, “We’re talking. I got his number at the surfing competition. Maybe we will start going on dates.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?” Jisung pouted, “And what happened to Jeno?”

“We’re not technically seeing each other yet,” Renjun chuckled, “I’m still talking to Jeno too.”

Jisung pursed his lips, his eyebrows arched in confusion.

“Jisung,” Renjun said, “You can talk to two people at once. You can also date two people at once. If they know and are okay with it, of course.”

“Oh gotcha,” Jisung nodded, “Well I hope things work out for you three.”

“Thanks,” Renjun smiled. “I bet you’re especially happy now that you know Donghyuck isn’t Jaemin’s boyfriend,” Renjun teased him. 

Jisung’s cheeks turned bright red, “No, shut up. I’m just happy you’re not painfully and loudly single.”

“Me being painfully loud and single?” Renjun raised an eyebrow, “That sounds more like someone else I know. His name starts with Ji and ends in sung.”

“Shut up,” Jisung shoved Renjun onto the floor. 

“You know I’m right,” Renjun scowled.

“Maybe,” Jisung frowned, helping Renjun up.

“Are you going man up and talk to him?” Renjun asked.

“Never,” Jisung put a hand on his chest, gasping.

“Coward,” Renjun replied.

“I mean you’re right, but you shouldn’t say it,” Jisung crossed his arms. 

“Whatever,” Renjun laughed, “Also expect to see Donghyuck around a bit more, kinda like Jeno.”

“Oh no,” Jisung groaned.

 

Jaemin breathed a sigh in relief waking up to see sunny skies. The storm was finished. He put on his board shorts and surfing shirt and ran out of the dorm as quickly as possible to get to the beach. He looked towards the rock, only to see it empty. Jaemin frowned but put it to the back of his mind as he quickly paddled out, excited to be on the board again after four days. 

After four hours of feeling the board underneath his feet and his fingertips brushing the water, and the waves splashing around him as he rode each one perfectly, he called it a day. He smiled to himself as he paddled closer to the shore before walking. He looked over to the rock and saw Jisung sitting there. Jaemin smiled widely and walked his direction. He saw Jisung’s eyes widen as he looked around for someone other than himself. Jaemin shook his hair out and ran his finger through it, walking up to Jisung. 

“How you doin’?” Jaemin smiled.

“What?” Jisung chuckled. 

“My name is Jaemin,” Jaemin stuck his hand out for Jisung to shake.

“Jisung,” he blushed, shaking Jaemin’s hand.

Jaemin’s stomach rumbled at that very moment. “I had a big speech on how I was going to woo you, but I’m absolutely starving, so I’m just going to cut right to the chase. I know you’ve been watching me for the past two and half weeks, and I really think you are quite cute and I would like it if you would accompany me on a date to the shack I usually eat at after I get done surfing. My treat,” Jaemin smiled brightly. 

Jisung giggled, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jaemin asked.

“Okay,” Jisung nodded, “Let’s go.”

Jaemin extended his hand to Jisung, not letting go once he helped Jisung off the rock. They walked hand in hand down the pier. 

“Oh Jaemin,” Donghyuck smiled bringing him his drink and the rolls, “You brought a guest.”

“Donghyuck, you already know Jisung,” Jaemin smiled back, “Jisung, this is Donghyuck, my best friend and roommate, and my very own walking headache.”

“Oh screw you,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“I know him. We have the same major and he’s dating my roommate, Renjun,” Jisung replied.

“Oh my God,” Donghyuck coughed, “We’re not dating. We’re talking.”

“Right, sorry,” Jisung rolled his eyes, “Talking. I don’t see you two talking when you’re hanging out in the dorm and I have to pretend you two are not making out in the bunk above me.”

Jaemin choked on his drink. 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck’s ears burned at the sudden exposition. 

Jaemin smiled, “I already like you.”

It was Jisung’s ears turn to burn. 

“What do you want you evil, little child?” Dognhyuck pulled out his notepad.

“Chicken tenders and french fries, please,” Jisung smiled. 

“Your drink,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Oh, a Coca Cola, please,” Jisung smiled again.

“Drop the pleases you unmannerly thing, you,” Donghyuck walked away to grab Jisung’s drink. 

Jaemin was still giggling. 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung told him.

“Why are you apologizing?” Jaemin giggled again, “That was great.”

“I was hoping to be a bit more upstanding in front of you,” Jisung looked down, “Good first impressions and all that. I wanted to impress you.”

“Well considering my first impression was that you were stalking me, you’re doing great so far,” Jaemin smiled widely. 

Jisung groaned, letting his head fall forward and hit the table. 

“Do you mind if I ask why you watched me every day?” Jaemin asked.

“I swear I didn’t go there just to watch you at first,” Jisung said quickly, whipping his head up, “I don’t even like the beach.”

Jaemin started into his eyes, nodding with his head to have Jisung continue. 

“I was doing an assignment for one of my courses and I needed to photograph and report on some of the sea life that lived near the shore on their natural habitat,” Jisung answered, “Then you showed up, and I’ve never really been into surfing, but you smiled at me and I began watching you surf, and it was really amazing. I couldn’t not watch.”

Jaemin continued to stare at Jisung who was finished talking. His intense gaze caused Jisung to shift uncomfortably in the booth. “That’s cute,” Jaemin finally replied.

“What?” Jisung asked.

“I said, it’s cute,” Jaemin smiled, “You’re cute. Unconventional, but cute.”

“Thanks?” Jisung raised his eyebrows. 

“You’re welcome,” Jaemin chuckled. 

“So why are you a marine biologist if you hate the beach?” Jaemin asked as Donghyuck dropped off their food and Jisung’s drink.

“Oh,” Jisung rubbed the back of his neck, “I want to work in an oceanarium. The kind of oceanarium where they rescue animals and help the individual animals and breed the ones in danger of extinction or endangerment before we release them back into the wild. With my marine biology degree, I can help take care of the animals they bring in.”

“That’s amazing,” Jaemin smiled. 

“I’m excited for this summer. I’ll get to spend all of July and the first half of August out on a boat traveling the ocean and observing the sea life out there. It’s going to be amazing. Plus there won’t be any sand,” Jisung joked.

Jaemin laughed, “That’s great! I hope you have a wonderful time!”

“Thank you,” Jisung smiled widely. 

Jaemin held Jisung’s hand from across the table. 

“So how did you get into surfing?” Jisung asked him. 

“My older brother,” Jaemin looked down, swallowing, “He taught me how to surf as soon as I learned to walk. I loved it, especially since it was something we can bond over and do together.”

“What’s he up to now?” Jisung asked. 

“He died,” Jaemin answered, looking at his lap, “He was surfing when it started to storm, and he was knocked off the board and the current was too strong.”

Jisung squeezed Jaemin’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Jaemin,” Jisung said softly.

Jaemin shook his hair out a little bit and looked back up smiling weakly, “It’s okay. I know he’s still with me, just not physically. Especially when I’m surfing, I feel even closer to him.”

“Jaemin,” Jisung took his other hand, squeezing them both, “Your brother would be so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished.”

“Thank you,” Jaemin smiled softly, “That means a lot.”

“Anytime,” Jisung smiled back. 

“Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?” Jaemin asked as they finished their meal, “Even if you hate the sand. The beach is beautiful underneath the moonlight.”

“Sounds romantic,” Jisung swooned, “I would love to.”

Jaemin chuckled, intertwining their fingers as they walked out of the restaurant and down the pier back to the shoreline. Jisung kicked some water at Jaemin’s legs. Jaemin laughed and kicked water back at Jisung until both of them were splashing each other with the water and chasing each other down the shore. Their laughter filled the air.

Jisung ran towards Jaemin, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist, causing Jaemin to stumble. They fell into the sand, Jisung on top of Jaemin and their faces nearly touching. Jaemin laughed trying to catch his breath. Jisung blushed at how close they were, giggling as well. Jaemin didn’t mind the sand in his hair with Jisung giggling above him. 

Jisung looked at Jaemin’s lips and then back at Jaemins eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” Jaemin asked, smirking. 

“I don’t know,” Jisung shrugged, “I really want to though.”

“Do it,” Jaemin whispered, “Please.”

“Okay.” Jisung closed the already incredibly small distance between them and connected their lips. Jaemin smiled into it, holding on to Jisung’s waist. Jisung brought his hands up to Jaemin’s cheeks as he moved his legs to sit around him. They moved their lips together awkwardly at first, still trying to get used to each other, but neither of them minded. 

Jisung moved his head away, trying to get the breath that was knocked out of his lungs by Jaemin. Jisung sighed, “That was nice.”

“Yes, it was,” Jaemin smiled widely. 

Jisung felt his heart race at the way Jaemin smiled at him. He knew he would fall asleep tonight with the image of Jaemin smiling up at him. 

“Will you come watch me surf tomorrow?” Jaemin asked him.

“Of course,” Jisung nodded. “Maybe we can do more of this,” Jisung pecked Jaemin’s lips, “after you’re done.”

“Look at you getting brave,” Jaemin chuckled, “Yes, I would like that a lot. Although we have to eat first. I’m always starving after surfing; it really works up an appetite.”

Jisung laughed, “Sounds good.”

“Can I teach you to surf tomorrow?” Jaemin asked hopefully.

Jisung shook his head quickly, “Hell no. No. I would fall off so fast.”

“I’ll be there the whole time, I promise. I have an extra board and we won’t go out too far. I’ll help you balance, and if you fall off I’ll be right there to catch you. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jaemin told him. 

“Promise?” Jisung asked.

“Promise,” Jaemin nodded.

“Fine,” Jisung whined, “You can teach me.”

“Yay!” Jaemin shouted excitedly, pulling Jisung’s head down for another kiss. 

“You’re lucky I like you,” Jisung chuckled.

“You like me already? Well, Jisung, I am absolutely honored that I won your heart so fast,” Jaemin smiled. 

“Oh shut up,” Jisung smacked his arm lightly.

“Make me,” Jaemin smirked. 

Jisung leaned down to kiss him again. “There,” Jisung chuckled, “I should get home before Renjun has my head.”

“Can I walk you home?” Jaemin asked. 

“That’s not necessary,” Jisung replied.

“It may not be necessary, but I would like to,” Jaemin smiled, “I want you to get home safe and sound.”

“Well aren’t you just a gentleman,” Jisung chuckled. 

“I try,” Jaemin replied bringing his hand up to gently touch Jisung’s cheek, “Especially for a lovely boy like you.”

Jisung was getting annoyed at how easily Jaemin’s words could make Jisung’s face turned pink. “I’m gonna change my mind,” Jisung wiggled his pointer finger at Jaemin.

“No please,” Jaemin quickly said.

Jisung climbed off Jaemin’s lap and stood up. He reached out a hand to Jaemin. Jaemin took his hand and let Jisung pull him to his feet. 

 

Jisung may have hated the beach, but now, it was his favorite place to go. He got to watch his boyfriend of four months surf, and they would grab food before making out on the rock or in the sand. Jisung found he didn’t mind the sand when he was kissing Jaemin in it. Especially now that the semester was over, he and Jaemin had the summer to themselves and their friends and to living life like there was nothing in their way. They were limitless. The world was theirs and they were going to take it with nothing getting in their way. 

“Is it too early to say I love you?” Jaemin smiled cheekily. 

“Is it too early to say I love you too?” Jisung chuckled. 

“Never,” Jaemin grinned.

“Good,” Jisung smiled, “I love you too.”

“I love you,” Jaemin replied. 

“Hey,” Jisung climbed off of Jaemin’s lap, turning serious, “Are you going to be okay this week?”

Jaemin nodded, “Of course.”

“Are you sure?” Jisung asked, “I know it has to be hard on you. Maybe you should take the day off, at least tomorrow.”

“I would,” Jaemin sighed, “but I have the championship competition on Saturday. I need to get all the practice in. Plus, I wouldn’t mind being on the water tomorrow. As sad of a day as it is, it’s how I can get close to him again. It’s been three years, I want to do this for him. To win for him.”

“Jaemin,” Jisung frowned, “You keep telling me to never surf when emotions are high because it’s distracting. Jaemin you need your focus.”

“I’ll be fine, Jisung,” Jaemin squeezed his hands. 

“Fine,” Jisung sighed, “Just be careful.”

“I will,” Jaemin nodded, “Will you be able to watch my competition?”

Jisung nodded, “Yeah. I’m going to pack on Thursday and Friday so that way I have Saturday free for you. See me off on Sunday?”

“Of course,” Jaemin smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it.” 

“I can’t believe for a month and a half I won’t get to talk to you. I’ll even miss Renjun and Donghyuck and Jeno all flirting and kissing on the top bunk and bothering me.”

Jaemin laughed, “I’m going to miss you a lot.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Jisung leaned his head on his shoulder, “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone, mister. I won’t be here to watch you and scold you when you do something stupid.”

“Listen,” Jaemin laughed, “It was one time, and honestly, it was very doable.”  
“Doable?!” Jisung shouted, “You thought doing a backflip off of the roof of the shack into a circle Jeno made with arms was a doable thing?! This is why you and Jeno cannot be left alone together. You would both end up with concussions.”

Jaemin laughed loudly, “I swear I won’t get up to any mischief while you’re gone.”

“Good,” Jisung smiled, “Puts me more at ease.”

“You be careful out there too,” Jaemin said, “The sea is very unpredictable.”

“I will,” Jisung promised. 

Jaemin moved to kiss Jisung again. Jisung smiled into the kiss. They were much better and much smoother at it than the first time. They knew each other’s movements and the feel of the other’s lips more than they knew most things. Jisung sat back on Jaemin’s lap, sighing contently into the kiss. His hands were in Jaemin’s hair; Jaemin’s hands were on his waist. Their lips moving in perfect synchronization, drawing gasps from both of them.

“I’ll bring your food by tomorrow,” Jisung told him, “and the second I get to you, you’re getting off the water and joining me, I don’t care how much you think you want to keep practicing.”

“Yes sir,” Jaemin saluted, chuckling. 

 

Jisung walked into the shack to grab food for Jaemin, seeing Donghyuck sitting with Renjun and Jeno. 

“His food should be ready soon,” Donghyuck said when he saw Jisung, “I put in the order when you texted me.”

“Thank you,” Jisung smiled, sliding into the booth with them.

“How’s he doing?” Donghyuck asked gently.

“I haven’t seen him yet,” Jisung answered, “I wanted to get him food before I dragged him off the water.”

“How about we all go down there with you?” Donghyuck suggested, gesturing to himself, Renjun, and Jeno, “Today is a really hard day for him. He could use the company from all of us.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jisung nodded, “That’ll be good for him.”

Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin’s food from the chef, and all four of them walked down the pier, talking and laughing. 

As they got closer to the rock, Jisung noticed a body lying in the sand, close to the shoreline. Jisung couldn’t see the person’s face, but he could see wavy brown hair and a body shape that he knew all too well. Jisung could feel his stomach drop. He broke out into a sprint, running towards the person. 

As he got closer, he could definitely see that it was Jaemin. His Jaemin, lying in the sand, soaking wet, surrounded by broken pieces of a surfboard. One of the pieces of the surfboard was buried in Jaemin’s left shoulder. 

“Jaemin!” Jisung let out a broken and chilling scream, collapsing on the ground next to Jaemin’s body. 

“Oh my God, Jaemin!” he heard Donghyuck scream. 

Jisung looked up to see Donghyuck in tears, just like himself, being held up by Renjun and Jeno as he clung onto them in desperate need for something to steady himself. 

“He’s not breathing,” Jisung couldn’t stop the rising panic in his throat, his chest rising and falling rapidly and staggered. 

“Jisung,” Renjun said. 

Jisung could barely hear him. 

“Jisung,” Renjun said loudly but gently, “Listen to me. You need to check his pulse.”

Jisung nodded apprehensively. He picked up Jaemin’s limp wrist with shaky hands. 

“Jisung,” Renjun said, “if he still has a pulse, it will be faint and really hard to find in his wrist. Either use his neck or lay your ear against his chest over his heart.”

Jisung swallowed, trying to slow his tears. He gently laid his ear on Jaemin’s heart. Jisung held his own breath. He felt his stomach churn when he didn’t hear anything for a while. He couldn’t give up, though. He kept his head in place, his grip around Jaemin’s wrist tightening. He finally heard a faint heartbeat. 

“Oh thank God,” Jisung sighed in relief, “He’s alive. He’s alive!”

Donghyuck covered his mouth with one of his hands, letting out a cry, “Oh thank goodness.”

“Okay, Jisung, you’re CPR certified,” Renjun told him, “You need to perform CPR until he starts breathing.”

Jisung nodded, trying to calm himself down. He sang ‘Staying Alive’ in this head, pushing compressions onto Jaemin’s chest on beat with the song. He paused listening for Jaemin’s breathing. Still nothing. He started the compressions over, trying to keep his own self calm, telling himself that he can’t save Jaemin if he’s panicking. 

“Jeno,” Renjun said, “Call 9-1-1. Tell them we need a paramedic.” 

Jeno nodded, quickly calling the police. “My friend needs a paramedic immediately. We’re at the south beach near the entrance to Pier 21 at Harrison and 21st Street,” Jeno paused, “Um, yeah, he still as a pulse, but it’s faint.” Jeno paused again, “I don’t actually know exactly. It was definitely a surfing accident, but he’s soaking wet and there’s a piece of the surfboard broken in his shoulder. I don’t know if there’s water in his lungs or not, but he’s not breathing, so my friend is performing CPR.” Jeno hung up the phone, “They’re on the way. They said it would be three minutes and to keep him warm and to try an get him breathing again.”

“Jaemin, come on. Stay with me. Baby, please, just stay with me,” Jisung whispered, his voice weak and strained, as he pushed more compressions into his chest. 

Donghyuck kneeled down next to Jaemin. “You’re gonna hate me for this,” Donghyuck laughed through tears, “but I dropped your food in the sand. The fact that you’re not awake to eat it after surfing is crazy.” Donghyuck went from trying to joke to complete hysterics. “Come on, Jaemin. Jaemin, you need to stay with us. I can’t lose you, please, you’re my best friend, you’re not allowed to die on me. I forbid it. Jaemin, please,” Donghyuck sobbed, gripping Jaemin’s hand tightly, crying into Renjun’s chest who was now sitting next to Donghyuck, wrapping an arm around him. 

Jisung paused, listening for Jaemin’s breathing. Jisung could feel the panic set in again. He pushed on Jaemin’s chest again, but he was losing rhythm. He was breaking down in tears, begging and pleading with an unconscious Jaemin to start breathing again. 

Jeno knelt down next to Jisung, gently taking Jisung’s hands in his own. “Kid, you need to breathe. I know this has got to be terrifying, and I know you are worried and scared, but until the paramedics get here, you are the closest thing he has to help. So take a deep breath, calm those nerves, and get him breathing again. I’ll be right here,” Jeno comforted him. 

“I can’t, Jeno,” Jisung cried, “I can’t. I can’t save him; he’s still not breathing. I’m going to lose him, and it’s my fault.”

“Nothing is your fault. You are strong enough,” Jeno told him, “Look at me. You can do this. You’re not going to lose him.”

“Jisung, please,” Donghyuck’s red-rimmed eyes met his own, “I can’t lose him. Please. You’re his only hope. You’re my only hope. He’s my best friend. I need him.” 

Jisung took more deep breaths, “Okay. Okay, I can do this.” 

“Yes you can,” Renjun assured him. 

Jisung started pushing on Jaemin’s chest again. 30 compressions at 100 compressions per minute. He was breathing at the rhythm of his own compressions. “Jaemin, breathe,” Jisung huffed out with one particularly hard press against Jaemin’s chest. 

Jaemin suddenly started coughing out water and sucked in a deep breath. His eyes were open yet unfocused, staring at the sky. “Jaehyun,” he muttered, his eyes slowly drifting shut again, falling back into unconsciousness. 

“Oh, Jaemin,” Donghyuck cried. 

“You did it,” Jeno wrapped Jisung in a hug, “He’s breathing again.”

Donghyuck moved to sit next to Jisung, both of them collapsed into each other’s arms, sobbing. Jisung held onto Jaemin’s hand so tightly, he was sure that if Jaemin was awake, he would be making some joke about how Jisung was way too worried, and that his hand didn’t deserve this abuse. 

Donghyuck had his hand around Jaemin’s wrist, holding on tightly. The only thing keeping him grounded was the feeling of holding onto to Jaemin and the thought that he was breathing and still alive. 

“Everybody move,” a loud and commanding voice came from behind them.

They whipped around to see a team of paramedics running towards them. Renjun and Jeno had to forcefully pull Jisung and Donghyuck away from Jaemin. Donghyuck collapsed in Renjun’s arms, his legs no longer able to support him. Renjun held him in a tight hug, trying to calm Donghyuck down as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Jisung was kicking his legs, trying to break free from Jeno. Jeno held on tighter, trying to ignore the pain of Jisung’s elbows and feet and he thrashed around to get loose. “No,” Jisung pleaded, “Don’t take me away from him. I can’t leave him there.”

Jeno wrapped his arms tighter around Jisung, stopping him from squirming. “Jisung, they need to help him, but they can’t have you in the way. You need to stay right here and let them do what they need to do in order to get him into a hospital and get him awake and stable and healthy again.” 

“Jeno,” Jisung cried, turning to hug the other boy, “I can’t lose him. I can’t.”

“You won’t,” Jeno shushed him, rubbing circles into his back, “They’re going to save him. He’s going to be okay.” 

A paramedic walked up to the four of them, “He’s going to need surgery to remove the piece of the surfboard and blood transfusions to replace the amount of blood he lost.”

Jisung looked over to see paramedics moving Jaemin into the ambulance. 

“Can I go with him?” Jisung asked, his voice broken.

“Who are you to him?” the paramedic asked.

“His boyfriend,” Jisung answered.

“Since you’re not family, it would be best if you didn’t,” the paramedic replied, “It really would be best if we had room and space in the ambulance. He needs to be prepped for surgery on the way so they can remove the piece of the surfboard as soon as they get him in the operating room.” 

“But-” Jisung started. 

“Jisung,” Donghyuck whispered, “Please don’t fight this. I know you want to be with him, but they could be leaving right now, and you’re wasting time. If they need space, they need space.”

Jisung nodded, “Okay.”

“Come on,” Renjun said to them, “I’ll drive us to the hospital.”

After more tears and pacing the waiting room, they were finally able to see Jaemin, who although was stable and out of surgery, was still completely unconscious, refusing to wake up. 

Donghyuck and Jisung held onto each other and Jaemin’s hand. 

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck said, “You have to wake up, please. You just have to. I need you to wake up.”

“Please, Jaemin, please don’t leave me. Please fight your way through this. You tell me I’m the strong one; that I’m the brave one. It’s not, it’s you. You’re strong enough. Please come back to me,” Jisung cried. 

Jeno and Renjun sat behind them, wrapping their arms around them, trying to bring some form of comfort to the two boys who were breaking down in front of them. They both had tears streaming down their face, hating the fact that two people they loved were hurting so badly, and that this young boy who they had come to care so deeply about was barely holding on. 

“Jaemin,” Renjun started, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but you gotta be strong, okay? You must hold on. You’re so important to all of us. You’re kind of like a bridge that brought us all together. I always tease you about your stupid, dorky smile, but Jaemin, I would give anything to see that stupid, dorky smile again. Please wake up.” 

Jeno squeezed Renjun’s hand, before talking, “Jaemin, if you can hear me, you know what you need to do. You need to come back. It’s not your time yet. You’re like a brother to me, and I’ve never had one of those, I can’t let you go just yet. I need you to wake up. Come on, kid, I know you’re in there. Come back, okay. Even if it takes you a while, just come back.”

“Can I stay with him tonight?” Jisung asked Donghyuck.

“Jisung, I’m not leaving here until he’s awake,” Donghyuck told him. 

“No, I just meant, like, will the hospital let me stay here, you all included?” Jisung quickly fixed his question. 

“If his parents approve, then the hospital will let us,” Donghyuck replied, “Let me talk to them. They’re really on edge right now. With nearly losing Jaemin on the same day they lost Jaehyun has them especially distraught.”

“Yeah,” Jisung nodded, as Donghyuck left the room.

Jisung sighed, his head falling on Jaemin’s non-injured shoulder, holding his hand tightly. “Is it too early to say I miss you like you crazy already?” he muttered to Jaemin. 

Jeno and Renjun each put a hand on Jisung’s back, letting him know that they were there, but also not infringe on his moment with Jaemin. 

Jisung wiped the tears on his face, “He’s supposed to ask me is too early to say I miss you like crazy too?”

“It’s okay,” Renjun wrapped him in a hug, “It’s going to be okay. Jaemin is strong; he’s going to get through this.”

“I’m scared, Renjun,” Jisung admitted, “I’ve never been this scared in my life.”

“I know you are,” Renjun hugged him tighter, “but it will be okay. Have hope.”

Donghyuck walked back in the room, “You’re all allowed to stay but if one thing goes slightly wrong or looks like it’s going downhill, you’re all out.”

“Understood,” they nodded. 

“And the chairs next to the bed are for them to sleep in so they can be close to him,” Donghyuck pointed to where Jisung was currently sitting, “We get the far chairs and the couch.”

Jisung opened his mouth to protest. 

“That’s perfectly reasonable,” Jeno interrupted, “They have been talking to doctors all evening, trying to keep it together. They’ve been through a lot.”

Jisung nodded, “Right, yes.”

 

Jisung had hardly slept or ate in three days. He was a nervous wreck, crying every night, praying to God that Jaemin woke up soon. He sat next to Jaemin, intertwining their fingers, his head resting on Jaemin’s abdomen, looking at Jaemin’s face. He tried to keep his eyes open, not wanting to sleep until he heard Jaemin’s voice again. His body betrayed him as his eyes drifted shut and his body shut down. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep, but he woke up to the sound of someone groaning. He quickly sat up, looking around. He looked down at Jaemin who was awake. “Jaemin,” Jisung croaked. 

Jaemin smiled at him, “Geez, you look awful, what happened to you?”

Jisung couldn’t stop himself from crying, he lightly hit Jaemin’s arm. “Asshole,” Jisung cried harder, “God, I was so worried about you. I told you not to surf that day; I told you. You nearly died, and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

“Jisung,” Jaemin held his hands tightly, “Is it too early to say I missed you like crazy too?”

Jisung wrapped Jaemin in a hug, crying into his shoulder. 

Jaemin groaned, his shoulder still in pain and healing. 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung jumped back, wiping the tears off his face, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Come here,” Jaemin pulled Jisung closer to him, ignoring his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you or anyone. I’m sorry I didn’t listen.”

“Shut up,” Jisung said quickly, “Don’t apologize. I’m just so happy you’re okay and still with me. I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t-,” his voice gave out, overwhelmed with emotions.

“Shhh,” Jaemin ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jaemin leaned up to kiss Jisung. Their lips moved together slowly and softly, trying to express everything they felt in that moment through the kiss. 

“I love you,” Jisung told him, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jaemin gently wiped Jisung’s tears, “So so much.”

“Jaemin?” Donghyuck gasped, walking back into the room, the coffee he was holding splattered on the floor.

“Hey, Hyuck,” Jaemin smiled. 

Donghyuck ran over to him, jumping in his arms, hugging him tightly. Jaemin winced, his shoulder on fire. Donghyuck flicked his forehead, “Don’t you ever do something like that ever again. I thought I lost you. Jaemin, what were you thinking? What happened out there? Do you know how crazy I was going, you’re my best friend, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you died.”

“Donghyuck, hey, shh, it’s okay, I’m okay. Look, see, it’s still beating,” Jaemin put Donghyuck’s hand over his heart. 

Donghyuck hugged him again, squeezing Jaemin so tightly, scared to let him go. 

Renjun and Jeno walked into the room, seeing Jaemin awake. “Jaemin!” they both shouted smiling, jumping to embrace Jaemin. 

“Hey guys,” he smiled, hugging them as well. 

“You had us all worried,” Renjun replied. 

Jaemin nodded, “I’m sorry.” Jaemin turned to Donghyuck, “How are my mom and dad?”

“Not good, they’re an absolute wreck,” Donghyuck answered honestly, “and rightfully so.”

“Where are they?” Jaemin asked, his voice weak. 

“They’re talking with the doctor, I’ll go get them,” Donghyuck said.

“Yes, please,” Jaemin replied. 

“I’ll do it,” Jeno interrupted, “I know you don’t really want to leave his side right now.”

“Thank you, Jeno,” Donghyuck squeezed his hand. 

“I’ll be back,” Jeno smiled. 

“How long was I out?” Jaemin asked Donghyuck. 

“Three days,” Donghyuck answered.

“The competition is tomorrow,” Jaemin gasped, “I need to get out of here and buy a new surfboard.”

“Like hell, you do,” Donghyuck retorted, “You’ll be lucky if we ever let you out there again.”

“Oh come on,” Jaemin whined.

“At least wait until after you’re completely healed,” Jisung’s voice was small.

Jaemin couldn’t resist him. “Okay. I’ll wait. I won’t surf tomorrow,” Jaemin resigned. 

“When will I be able to get out of here?” Jaemin asked. 

“Tomorrow evening I believe,” Donghyuck replied.

“Can I make one more request?” Jaemin turned to Jisung. 

“Sure?” Jisung raised an eyebrow.

“Tomorrow night,” Jaemin looked down, “Can we go for another walk? It’s your last night before you leave for a month and a half, and I want to spend it how we normally do.”

“Oh, you’re crazy if you think I’m still leaving after what happened. I’m calling my professor tomorrow and canceling my place on the boat,” Jisung told him.

“Jisung, no,” Jaemin shook his head, “Absolutely not. It’s a wonderful opportunity for you and you were so excited about it. You’re going and that’s final.”

“But-” Jisung protested. 

“I’m fine now, okay. You can’t give this up. I’m doing just fine, you don’t have to worry about me. I promise I’ll be okay.”

Jisung huffed, “Fine.”

“Good,” Jaemin smiled. 

 

The moonlight shone down on both of them as laid on the rock that had become their spot. 

“Are you sure I have to go?” Jisung asked, his head resting on Jaemin’s shoulder, his arm around his waist. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jaemin answered, “I’m going to miss you, but I will be fine. I won’t surf until I’m healed, and I when I go again, I won’t go alone. Trust me, Jisung, I’m going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.” 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Jisung sighed, “I’m just worried. So worried. Every time I try to sleep, I see you lying on that beach. Except,” Jisung’s voice cracked, “except, in my nightmares, you don’t wake up.”

“Jisung,” Jaemin hugged Jisung closer to his side, resting his hand on Jisung’s cheek and looking into his eyes, “I’m right here, okay. They are just nightmares. I am right here, very much alive, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise you that.”

“I know, I know, it’s just,” Jisung sighed, “It was just scary.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Jaemin kissed his forehead.

“Can you kiss me?” Jisung asked. 

“I can and I would like nothing more,” Jaemin smiled. 

Jaemin held himself up over Jisung, leaning down to kiss him. Jisung pulled Jaemin closer with his hands on the back of Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin moved his injured arm to hold Jisung’s waist; he used his uninjured one to hold himself up over Jisung. Jaemin left one particularly bruising kiss on Jisung’s lips, tugging Jisung’s bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away for air. 

“Let that fill your dreams while you’re gone,” Jaemin smirked. 

“Oh shut up,” Jisung blushed. 

“Is it too early to say I love you?” Jaemin asked. 

“Is it too early to say I love you too?” Jisung replied.

“Never,” they both said at the same time, before kissing each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!!! (find me on twitter: @cozynajaemin)


End file.
